cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
AXIS-PKR War
'Casus Belli' The Axis-PKR War (May 3, 2007- May 23, 2007) was an alliance-scale war between three nations of the Peace Keeping Republic and two nations from the alliance of New Sparta against the Axis alliance. The members of the PKR: Zergtopia, Wang Long, and Argentum as well as Clearnation and Empire of Casualties, declared war on the Axis to seek revenge on The Siegel Republic for taking over the Axis after the former learders of the Axis (Zergtopia and Wang Long) were overthrown during a coup by the now nonexistant Artriculan Empire during the Axis Civil War. http://i32.photobucket.com/albums/d24/Yaguarete/Coup.jpg Scene from the Axis Civil War. The Forging of the Peace Keeping Republic Before the PKR was established, nations who loathed the Axis's new leadership withdrew to other alliances in a form of diaspora, Wang Long and Zergtopia, however, remained independent. At it's height, the Axis possessed 17 nations under Wang Long and Zergtopia, but after the civil war and the resulting diaspora, only the four nations remained under the leadership of The Siegel republic. One nation, Argentum, which took no part in the Civil War, developed an indirect alliance with the former leaders of the Axis and the alliance New Sparta the eigth nations committed themselves to destroying the Axis. Soon after, Argentum spoke to the leaders of his alliance, The Triple Entente, and asked for volunteers to help him and his friends defeat the regime that had taken over their former alliance. After three weeks of debating, The Triple Entente agreed to help in the war under the demands that the members of the Anti-Axis Coalition (six nations overall) join the alliance and this demand was granted and the invasion date was set for Friday, May the 4th. However, as fate would have it, a spy of the enemy found out the date of the attack and the nations involved. Therefore members of the Anti-Axis coalition who had now become part of The Triple Entente urged their leaders to allow them to attack immediately, this being on the 3rd of May, less the Axis make a premptive strike or militarize and change to Defcon 1 on the day of the attack. The leader's however, decided that the war on the Axis had to be reconsidered and the whole operation postponed or canceled. As a result the members: Zergtopia, Wang Long, Conflagation, and Argentum withrew from the alliance and formed the Peace Keeping Republic to fight the Axis while the two weaker nations remained with The Triple Entente. http://i32.photobucket.com/albums/d24/Yaguarete/senate_chamber.jpg Argentum's ruler speaks to the leaders of The Triple Entente. May 3rd, The War begins That very night, Argentum split all his tech and divided it evenly between Wang Long and Zergtopia so that they could have a chance to fight the much stronger Siegel Republic. Meanwhile, the Empire of casualties had already began his assault against Hobonation while Clearnation waited for Zergtopia and Wang Long to begin their attack before declaring war on the Nuklear Global Order. Ten minutes before the update, the former leaders of the Axis declared war on both the Siegel Republic and the NGO both of which were at Defcon 5, and attacked again immediately after the update. As a result of the enemy's unawareness(they expected to be attacked the next day), the two PKR nations killed 5,000 of Siegel's troops with around a thousand losses to themselves and depleted the NGO's troops with a fifth of the casualties suffered during the previous attack. After Zergtopia and Wang Long finished their assault, Clearnation declared war and attacked the NGO, but his attacks were limited to cruise missiles and airstrikes as too few NGO soldiers remained on the ground for him to attack with infantry. http://i32.photobucket.com/albums/d24/Yaguarete/Warbegins.jpg May 3, 2007 the Axis-PKR War begins. May 3-23, The Latter Part of the War After the first day of war, the conflict resumed on a smaller scale until a ceasefire was called on May 9th. On May 16th, Argentum's tech was returned so he could fight if need be. However, although the Siegel republic had been vastly weakened, all was not well. In a desperate effort to balance the conflict, the leader of the Siegel Republic managed to get his hands on Zergtopia's IP adress and emailed his password to himself (basically hacking) and sold all his infrastructure, thereby neutralizing the strongest nation of the PKR even though a ceasefire had been called. That same day, Siegel convinced a former member of the Axis, Donegal (a member of the Confederation of Organized Nations), to join the fight. Therefore, Argentum and Wang Long declared War on Donegal and the Siegel Republic on May 17th, resuming hostilities. As a result of this CON, became aggravated and threatened CON, but thanks to Argentum's intervention and his diplomatic efforts, CON decided not to intervene while Donegal declared peace soon after. Siegel, who had not yet given up tried to get the AoB to favor his cause, however, once more thanks to Argentum's diplomatic efforts the AoB decided not to intervene. By May the 23rd, the war had expired for all the participating nations, Hobonation indirectly allied himself with the PKR and helped protect Zergtopia's tech from Siegel, the NGO changed to peace mode, and the Siegel Republic could no longer declare war as his low strength level did not permit him. All effective resistance had been wiped out and the nations of the Peace Keeping Republic and New Sparta had proven victorious. http://i32.photobucket.com/albums/d24/Yaguarete/POWS.jpg Soldiers from Donegal surrender to the PKR after it's surrender on May 19th. Combatants PKR: Zergtopia, Wang Long, Argentum NS: Clearnation, Empire of Casualties Vs. Axis: Siegel Republic, Nuklear Global Order, Hobonation Outside Allies: Donegal and financial aid from The New Power, Valley of the Gods and many other allied nations. Casualties of the War PKR and NS: ~10,500 soldiers killed ~750-800 tanks ~2,000 civilians Axis and outside allies: ~14,000-15,000 soldiers killed ~1,050-1,200 tanks ~10,000 civilians http://i32.photobucket.com/albums/d24/Yaguarete/PKRCasualties.jpg http://i32.photobucket.com/albums/d24/Yaguarete/CasualtiesAxis.jpg